As information users have become more and more busy in work, education and leisure, the need for storing, retrieving and otherwise accessing information has steadily increased. Many information users utilize computer-enabled calendaring systems, contacts programs and a variety of other software applications for storing and accessing information. Many information users utilize a variety of desktop and handheld computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, for storing and accessing information. Unfortunately, often information users do not have access to a wireline or wireless computing system for storing and accessing information. For example, a user may be in a car, boat or other vehicle, or a user may be in a remote location away from access to a computing system. Often such information users handwrite a note on a memo pad or other handwriting medium to remember information needed for subsequent use. Or, such users often call into a voice mail system using a wireline or wireless telephone in order to leave a message in the user's own voice mail box so that the user may subsequently retrieve the message. Such systems may allow the user to store information for later access, but such systems are cumbersome and inefficient. In the case of a paper memo pad, the user must store the paper memo in a safe place to avoid losing or destroying the memo. In the case of a voice message left by the user on the user's own voice mail box, the user must subsequently listen to the message and either save the message or forward the message back to the user to ensure that the message is available for subsequent use. And, the user has no efficient way to browse saved voice mail messages for a desired message. Such systems do not allow the user to efficiently store information for subsequent access that may be needed to the user. For example, the user may desire to store emergency telephone numbers, contacts information, credit card numbers, and the like.
There is a need in the art for a method and system for storing and accessing information via a wireless or wireline telephone. There is further a need for an efficient method and system for storing, manipulating and accessing information via a distributed computing environment where the information is also accessible telephonically. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.